winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient And Giant Bison
Bison antiquus, the ancient or antique bison, is an extinct species of bison that lived in North America until around 10,000 years ago. It was one of the most common large herbivores on the North American continent during the late Pleistocene, and is a direct ancestor of the living American bison.3 Contents * 1Biology * 2References * 3Further reading * 4External links Biologyedit During the later Pleistocene epoch, between 240,000 and 220,000 years ago,456 steppe wisent (B. priscus) migrated from Siberia into Alaska across the Bering Land Bridge. Bison priscus inhabited northern North America throughout the remainder of the Pleistocene. In western North America, B. priscus evolved into long-horned bison, B. latifrons, which then evolved into B. antiquus. The larger B. latifrons appears to have died out by about 20,000 years ago. After the extinction of B. latifrons, B. antiquus became increasingly abundant in parts of midcontinent North America from 18,000 until about 10,000 years ago,5 after which the species appears to have given rise to the living species, B. bison.7 B. antiquus is the most commonly recovered large mammalian herbivore from the La Brea tar pits.3 B. antiquus was taller, had larger bones and horns, and was 15-25% larger overall than modern bison. It reached up to 2.27 m (7.5 ft) tall, 4.6 m (15 ft) long, and a weight of 1,588 kg (3500 lb).8 From tip to tip, the horns of B. antiquus measured about 3 ft (nearly 1 m). B. antiquus skull One of the best educational sites to view in situ semifossilized skeletons of over 500 individuals of B. antiquus is the Hudson-Meng archeological site operated by the U.S. Forest Service, 18 mi (29 km) northwest of Crawford, Nebraska. A number of paleo-Indian spear and projectile points have been recovered in conjunction with the animal skeletons at the site, which is dated around 9,700 to 10,000 years ago. The reason for the "die-off" of so many animals in one compact location is still in conjecture; some professionals argue it was the result of a very successful paleo-Indian hunt, while others feel the herd died as a result of some dramatic natural event, to be later scavenged by humans. Individuals of B. antiquus of both sexes and a typical range of ages have been found at the site.91011 According to internationally renowned archaeologist George Carr Frison, B. occidentalis and B. antiquus, an extinct subspecies of the smaller present-day bison, survived the Late Pleistocene period, between about 12,000 and 11,000 years ago, dominated by glaciation (the Wisconsin glaciation in North America), when many other megafauna became extinct.12 Plains and Rocky Mountain First Nations peoples depended on these bison as their major food source. Frison noted, "the oldest, well-documented bison kills by pedestrian human hunters in North America date to about 11,000 years ago."13Bison latifrons (also known as the giant bison or long-horned bison) is an extinct species of bison that lived in North America during the Pleistocene epoch. This species of bison was the largest and heaviest ever to live in North America.2 B. latifrons thrived in North America for about 200,000 years, but became extinct some 20,000–30,000 years ago, at the beginning of the last glacial maximum. B. latifrons reached a shoulder height of over 2 m (6.6 ft) and may have weighed up to 1,250 kg (2,760 lb).34. The horns of B. latifrons measured as great as 213 centimeters (84 in) from tip to tip, compared with only 66 cm (26 in) in modern Bison bison.5 The known dimensions of the species are on average larger than the extant bovids, including both extant species of bison — the American bison and the European bison. Based on a comparison of limb bones between B. latifrons and B. bison, the mass of the former is estimated to have been 25–50% greater than that of the latter.6 In fact, B. latifrons is one of the largest bovids in the fossil record.7 alpha-review1535115444.jpg B3FB6F24-41BC-456D-B571-5CFA5E970DA7 (1).png 098ec6fc9ea94637eb5268c3a25041b7.jpg longhorn-personnage-le-voyage-arlo-01.jpg Category:Mammal Category:Beasts Category:Animals Category:Berk Category:Celtonion Category:Domino Category:Pellucidar Category:Caspak Category:White Island Category:Underground World Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Prehistoric Mammals Category:Pride Lands Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Atlantis Category:Prehistoric Park